The exemplary embodiment relates to the image processing arts. It finds particular application in the context of a computer implemented system and method for providing a pair of otherwise identical images in which a selected number of visually detectable differences have been automatically introduced. The differences may be of the type suited to playing a Spot-the-Differences game or similar spotting game.
The pencil and paper Spot-the-Difference game is a classic and popular recreation for both children and adults. The basic idea is simple: given two similar pictures, the player is asked to find the differences that have been voluntarily introduced by the artist/designer. Traditionally, the images were hand drawn, but recently, photographic images have been used. Such games are now made available by online game sites.
With the growing use of digital cameras by non-experts, a large number of images are being generated by users who may be interested in having a personalized spot-the-difference game based on their own pictures. However, modification of images to provide a pair of images in which the differences are detectable but not immediately obvious is a relatively complex and manually intensive process. For example, to generate K differences, K regions of the image are selected and for each one, a manual modification is made, often with some digital image retouching. K is often equal to 7 so that the game is known under the name “the seven differences” in France.
The exemplary embodiment provides an automated or semi-automated system and process for generating spot the difference image pairs which overcome the above problems, and others.